Demitri
Demitri is a mysterious character from Kingdom Hearts: Shattered. He serves as an antagonist is Mira's storyline, and an ally in Orion's storyline. Appearance Demitri has shoulder length lanky stark white hair, clear blue eyes, and noticably tanned skin. He wears a black trench coat with paldrons on the shoulders that is in tatters at the edge and near the end of the sleeves, and under this he wears an cream colored button up shirt, black slacks, and black leather shoes. Over the corse of the game his hair gain an etherial silver tint to it, and his eyes turn a bright yellow. Personality Demitri is characterized differently depending on which character you play as. When playing as Orion Demitri acts in a friendly manner and seems to have Orion's best intrests at heart, continually going out of his way to help the younger man. When playing as Mira Demitri is characterized as an untrustworthy and manipulative monster whose only goal is to aid himself. He is also shown to be rather smart, no matter who you play as. Abilites See: Demitri/Abilities Story Mysterious Helper Demitri first appearance chronologically is at the beginning of Mira's storyline when he watches her fight off several Heartless, and deams she is to close to the Light for his goals, so chooses to ignore her, however she sees him and asks his name, which he gives. For some reason Mira recognizes the name, but before she can place it Demitri disappears. His next appearance is at the beginning of Orion's storyline, when he stops the boy from fleeing from the Heartless. He urges him to fight, and is desperation Orion is able to call on a Keyblade, which Demitri seems pleased by. After Orion wins the fight, Demitri tells the boy that he can become stronger than even a God if he were to take the Power locked within the Hearts of each world, and sends the boy to Wonder Land to test it for himself. The Final Confrontation Defeat After being defeated within Orion's Awakening, Demitri uses the last of his power to try and drag Orion into the Realm of Darkness in order to destroy his Heart and gain complete control over his body. Unfortanetly for him Lind sacrfices herself to save Orion, and in the process exorcises Demitri's presence from Orion. Demitri's disembodied Heart then wanders the Realm of Darkness, before being consumed by Darkness. A New Journey At the very end of the Secret Ending Demitri is seen laying on a raining beach, and he opens his eyes and grins. It is currently unknown how Demitri survived having his Heart consumed by the Darkness, however it has been confirmed he is no longer human. Relationships 'Orion' 'Mira' Quotes Themes Demitri's main theme is Whereabouts Unknown by Rise Against Demitri's normal battle theme is Monster by Skillet Demitri's Final Boss battle them is Red Lucifer Rising ''from the game Atelier Iris 2: Azoth of Destiny Trivia *In one word, you might describe the name "Demetri" as a(n) "'ambitious'" person *Based on research, most people would imagine a person with the name Demetri to be: '''Wealthy, intelligent and ambitious chap' *Despite falling into Darkness Demitri only utilizes it in two of his attacks, Dark Volly and Damnation. *Demitri's trench coat resembles a worn out version of Master Xehanort's that is black on the inside instead of red. *Demitri's final boss theme is the only character theme of the 3 central characters not proformed by an American band. It is also the only one without lyrics, and the only one originating from a video game. *Demitri was originally a place holder name, however Evnyofdeath came to like it and decided to use it as the characters actual name. Category:Kingdom Hearts Shattered Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Males